With My Will it's My Way
by Enola Tey Esiw
Summary: Will is a boy. A boy with a Yeek on trial- and if he can fight enough, he can not only be free of his terror since age 7, he can earn the right to Hope... real Hope. Parallel to 'Hope is All You Got.'
1. Chapter 1

I had intertwined my fingers with hers as we stood behind the bars

I had intertwined my fingers with hers as we stood behind the bars. If only I could tell her- tell her how I felt, for real, and tell her about Aldriss without her worrying. But she would worry, and Aldriss would torment me if I did tell her.

"Still here?" I whispered. She rested her head on the crook of my shoulder and nodded.

"Obviously," she said softly. "I thought you'd be long gone, at least a year ago. Have forced that evil little slug out." Her hair, a beautiful chestnut, rested so softly on my shoulder.

"Not yet," I said, "not yet," But I would be without Aldriss soon, if things went well.

I had met her so long ago… she was her name to me, my Hope, my love. I loved her with all of my heart, all of my being. She was the reason I fought.

A tear ran down her cheek.

I took a finger and wiped it away. "Never give up," I whispered to her. "Ever." She nodded.

A Hork-Bajir cam just then. I knew it was for me. As he ripped me away, I yelled back, "Never. NEVER! HOPE! Hope is all you have. Hope!" I fought back. I bit and tore, but half-heartedly. I wasn't going to win this one. I was just glad Hope didn't noticed the increased guard on me. I COULDN'T be let go, so I had three Hork-Bajir instead of two.

My face forced into the pool of sludgy, crap looking stuff. I fought.

Then he cameinto my ear.

(What? No, 'Welcome home?' ore 'I missed you?' Come on, now, we can do better than that.) Aldriss cooed.

I didn't respond.

(ANSWER ME! NOW! Or I will bring up your dream. You know… the one where Hope dies? A slow, painful death, and all you can do is watch? And you…)

(I HATE YOU!) I burst. He knew I hated that dream. It happened repeatedly. Over and over and over.

Aldriss smirked over at her. My heart wretched. She was crying freely now, soundlessly, and a Hork-Bajir was going over to her.

Watching her made me proud. I knew what she was fighting for. For freedom. For… for life. REAL life.

She bit. Clawed. Fought like crazy. But then she was forced under. A thunder of jeering and yelling and clapping was happening, from Yeerks and humans.

(See what happens when you resist? Nothing. She will only be punished by her Yeerk and nothing else. She is not free, you are not free. Pointlessness,) he laughed.

And a tear trickled down his face… MY face… even with him there.

Had she fought for me?


	2. Chapter 2

(STOP IT

(STOP IT!) I cried out. I had resisted again, but the torture he put me through almost wasn't worth it…

(No,) Aldriss said, relishing my torture. Then he began the dream again.

We were in the Yeerk Pool. The dingy light was falling on her face. She was crying out. But it wasn't her Yeerk. It was her.

The Visser slashed out at her face, cutting her right below the eye. The tears and blood became a running pink mess, covering the blue sweatshirt she always wore. I knew I could end it, but did I? No. I was me, and I was free, and I enjoyed the torture.

(You never really loved her,) Aldriss said. (This is proof.)

She cried out again, but this time in pain, not because she wanted to be let go. She was suspected of helping the Peace Movement.

(WHAT DID YOUR YEERK DO! TELL US!) The Visser roared.

"She didn't do anything! I swear it! Just stop it!" She cried out.

The Visser whispered these lines- no matter if something else happened, it was always this at the end:

(Liar. We have no use-) he slashed her arm- (for little lying-) her other arm- (HOSTS!) he exclaimed, and this time, he slit her throat.

As the blood ran down her shirt, her last look was at me-

And it had more hate than any other face I had ever seen anyone make.

(This is what happens when you fight me. I not only can bring back your nightmares- I can make some of my own,) he said. Then he chuckled. (What did you think, you were going to free her? Ever? You will never be free. Never.)

(SHUT UP!) I yelled. (I HATE YOU! YOU THINK YOU'LL WIN? YOU'LL DIE. YOU'RE ENTIRE RACE WILL FRICKING DIE!) I was so come up in my anger, I didn't realize this was exactly what he had wanted.

(So, we want a re-run, do we? Let's see what on channel Your Brain…)

And I sat and watched.

And tried, with all my might, to weep.


End file.
